Italiano Flor
by Mom Stalks You
Summary: Lovino is living with his dying brother on the streets of Sicily, and one day, Feli's life is endangered by men belonging to the crew of Antonio Fernandez, the notorious pirate. Now, the only way left to save Feli is to go with the men and become the Captain's love toy. But will true feelings of love grow between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! Spamano!~~ Helloz kidlets, this is my first hetalia fanfic, even though I already work up a bunch of hetalia yaoi in my mind~~. Hell, I bet we all do that. I've never written from the point of view of someone quite like Romano, so let me know if I need to fix up the speech pattern. I'm sorry if it sucks, but otherwise, enjoy. **

* * *

I had just barely escaped that damn cheapskate baker with a loaf of bread. I was relieved that I had at least gotten a burned loaf, since it had been days since my little brother Feliciano and I had last eaten. We lived in a tiny town on the coast of Sicily, and we were all alone and starving since our grandpa Romulus had died eight years ago. Well, Romulus was actually our father, but we called him grandpa just because it was fun.

My poor little brother insisted that we had to live an honest life and was always trying to find work while I had to steal just to get lousy burned bread. Of course, no adult in their right mind would hire a weak little fourteen year old boy. (It was kind of sad, I had seen tons of girls his age that were bigger and stronger than him. Well, maybe that was because they were always the daughters of German merchants, but you can never be sure.) I guess another reason for our suffering was because of that bastard mayor of ours. He overtaxed everyone in the town, putting more and more begging on the streets just so he could pay back the pirates he had borrowed money from for gambling and liquor.

When I arrived home that so happened to be a tiny, miserable tent in an alley that was about three and a half feet wide, I found Feliciano curled up with his face buried in his arms. "Are you okay?" I asked bluntly I never showed anyone any compassion, not even my sweet little brother. I can't even remember the last time that I told him that I loved him.

"Oh, fratello, welco-" His hazel eyes instantly got huge when he sets his eyes on the scorched bread that rests in my arms. "Fratello! Don't tell me you stole that!" His entire body was quaking.

"Well, duh, how else would I have gotten my hands on this?" I didn't understand why the baker and Feliciano were making such a big deal about a burned loaf of bread, I mean, it's not like anyone would buy it anyway.

"Please Lovino, give it back to the person you took it from, stealing is a sin, you know." There he went on his rant about sins and God again.

"Look, Feli, no one will miss it. This would have ended up in the trash anyway! Just get over it, will you? I've stolen plenty of times before, and God has never struck me down! Just get over it!" Before he can talk back to me, we hear the hurried footsteps of a heavy man outside on the street.

"Where'd that stupid little brat go?" I recognize the furious voice of the wheezing baker outside. Suddenly, Feliciano sneaks up behind me and snatches away the bread and runs from the tent.

"Hey-!" I call after him, but I clap a hand over my mouth. _If that old fart knows that I'm in here, he'll turn me in to the police for sure! _

"Here you go, sir, I sincerely apologize for my brother's sake. Please don't turn in my brother, I beg of you." His voice sounds so tired and weak, it wrenches at my tear ducts, I know that if we can't make any money, my innocent little brother will surely fall ill.

"Hmph. Fine, but this is the last time. Next time it happens, I'm calling the police on that brat." I hear him turn away and leave. When Feliciano enters the tent again, I can tell just by looking in his eyes that he has a lecture coming for me. I clench my teeth and, for the first time in my life, I struck him.

He yelped and fell backwards, the sound of my hand slapping him in the face rang inside my skull for a few seconds before I could think again. "You moron! Don't you understand?! I got that for you! Do you want to die?!" He stammers a bit of confused gibberish as he clutches his red cheek and holds back his tears. "Fine, then! Die! See if I care, since you clearly don't want my help!"

"Wait, fratello!" He tries to clamber to his feet, but collapses, he has no idea how weak he really is.

"I sacrificed my own public reputation to save your ass, and you don't even care! Go ahead and rot away on the streets like everyone else! I hate you!" I ran from the alley, Leaving my little brother yelling my name behind me. I keep asking myself why I had said such evil words, I want to stop and turn back, but my legs continued to carry me across the dirty stone streets.

* * *

Hours later, I found myself sitting at the docks, watching the sea and wondering to myself if I should go back to my little brother and apologize to him. I looked down at my feet and wondered if I ought to tell him about the many things I been so horribly worried about all this time. I hadn't even noticed that an enormous cargo ship, probably the largest that had ever visited the town, was docking not to far down from where I was. That is, I didn't notice until someone screamed at the top of their lungs: "PIRATES!"

That gave me a jolt. Pirates. They must have come for the mayor. Serves him right then for borrowing all that money and letting all these people in town starve to death. I looked up and to see two tanned giants looming over me. I scrambled away from them, but to no avail, it only took them two steps to catch up to me. Each one grabbed me by one arm and hefted me to my feet. I was in a panic, but started getting hysterical when one said to the other with a smirk: "The Captain likes these types. We'd get extra pay for this one." He has a thick Spanish accent, not to mention a slight lisp.

"What? I'm a worthless peasant! I'm sure you don't want someone like me, right?" I was starting to go into my 'cowardly Italian' mode. It's actually known to work fairly well. Not now, I had to get back to little Feliciano to protect him.

"LET GO OF MY FRATELLO!" I heard a too familiar voice scream out. One of the thugs shouts in pain and loses his grip on my arm, there's blood covering his side. I try to run to my savior, but I'm snatched up again by the big macho bastard who isn't wounded. Behind the other is my little brother holding a bloodied knife that he had drawn from one of the pirates' belts.

"Get out of here, Feli!" I yell at him.

"No way! You're coming with me! You guys hear that?! Let him go!" There are infuriated fires blazing inside those innocent little eyes of his.

"Damn brat!" The injured one snarls as he holds his side. "Feli, run! Don't worry about me, I'll be f-" Just as I feared, the injured one draws his sword and shoves it into Feliciano's right shoulder. The most bloodcurdling scream slices through the air. Feliciano falls to ground, clutching his shoulder, tears streaming down his dirty face.

As the man lifts his sword to strike again, I scream out to him, "Okay! I'll go with you people! Just don't hurt my fratello!" The man turns to me, his scowl unchanging. "Or you can kill me in his stead, I don't care. Whatever it takes to make you let him live."

The two creeps smile. "I think the Captain will really like this one, huh?" The other nods. "Fine then. You'll come with us to meet the Captain, got that?" I nod.

"Wait, Lovi... You can't..." He starts getting up again.

"No, I have to go with these people. Feli, listen to me and do anything it takes to survive, even if it means sinning. Understand?" I tell him sternly.

"Lovino, I'll do whatever it takes to save you and bring you home! You wait!" I turn to look at him, my eyes wide. I had never thought that the idea of going on some big dangerous adventure would ever cross his mind. I smile at him. He looks so ridiculous, his face is streaked with tears, he's holding his wound, and he's clenching his teeth to avoid bursting into tears.

"I love you, Feli." The pain and fear vanishes from his face when he hears me say this.

As we continue to walk, my arms are clamped in the iron fists of the two thugs cutting off the circulation inside my arms. I should be afraid, but I have my little hero on my trail. The two men pull to a stop and look up at the stairs on the hill that leads up to the mayor's estate. When I look up too, I see two men in fancy trench coats descending the staircase, one holding a large sack of what is most likely money. The man that is wearing a bright scarlet one and is carrying the sack yells out, "Good work, men! Take your plunder and head back to the ship! We're heading out!" _I wonder who he is? He sounds fairly young._

* * *

Upon boarding the ship, the first thing I notice is the man in the red trench coat, who has his back to me as he talks to the other man he was with on the staircase, who is wearing a blue coat and magnificent feathered hat. The man in blue actually looks quite ridiculous, but his face give me the creeps even though he is good looking.

"Hey, Captain! We found a special little somethin' for ya!" One of the thugs yells cheerfully, throwing me onto the deck as hard as possible.

"Ow! What the hell, you bastards?! I wasn't trying to fight ba-"

"What have we here?" I hear the silky voice of the young man in red from earlier. When I look up, I find the face of the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

* * *

**Hahahhahahaha! Yaoi is a lovely thing, no? Okay, it hasn't gotten that intense yet, but what the hell, I had fun! Sorry if it was a bit melodramatic, but that's just how I roll. I hope you all know that the man in red is Spain, because if you don't, that's just sad.**

**Francypants: why is Spain the most beautiful thing that my little Italian has ever seen? And why is he scared of my face? Σ（・□・；） **

**Me: 'cuz you're fuckin' France! I'm scared of your face sometimes! **

**Francypants: honhonhon~~! Maybe I'll show you how I'm amazing and beautiful at the same time~~!**

**Me: shit! (My Belarus voice) get the fuck away from me! Hissssssss!**

**If you want to know what happens to Feli, don't worry, I plan on posting his story on here too, and there'll be some GerIta action too, so no worries~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIE MONSTER! JUST DIE ALREADY, DAMMIT! Oh, uh, hi! *hides game console* hahaha! Thanks for following my story all of you awesome people! But please review, I need to know what I need to fix and whatnot if anything's wrong. Or just tell me I did awesome to make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, k? Oh, and sorry about the wait, I was in a place with no wi-fi for two weeks. **

* * *

The captain looks down at me coldly with his deep green eyes. He reaches out and takes hold of my chin and jerks me upward to get a better look at my face. Slowly, a smirk spreads across his face and he says happily as looks up to his thugs, "He's so cute! You two have excellent taste! You'll receive extra pay for this one!" The two puff out their chests proudly.

Next, he starts to poke my cheek, completely ignoring my 'you're the biggest moron I've ever met' look. "His cheeks are so soothing~~ they're like strawberry churros~~!" He says in a voice that makes him sound like he's masturbating.

"Ooohh! Really?! Let me poke them too!" The man in the blue coat says in a noticeable French accent, as he claps his hands. Did every person on this vessel act like a child on a regular basis?!

"NO! Get the hell away from me, you freaks!" I try to scramble away from them, only to bump into another giant man, this one with wavy pale blond hair and child like face. This guy creeps me out too, with the look that he gives me.

"Captain, I think you ought to calm this one down if you know what I mean, or at least scar him so he never speaks again." The giant man grabs me by the collar of my shirt so I can't escape. I struggle against him, but his grip is as firm and strong as iron and he doesn't budge. I swear, all of these people had to be rapists! My fear of what they would do to me starts to make tears well up in my eyes.

"Ivan! Stop that! You'll scare the poor thing to death!" A delicate oriental man shoves through the crowd and grabs Ivan's hand, I can sense the purity of his soul in his voice. It's funny though, because this man is wearing a heavy silk jacket on a boat in the ocean in the middle of summer. "Let the Captain decide what happens to him!" Ivan glares down at me then releases me to turn toward the other man. His terrifying aura vanishes while the kind little man scolds him furiously for his unnecessary behavior.

When I feel a strong hand rest on my shoulder, I turn around only to find the Captain again, smiling down at me. I tense up when I see that it's not a kind smile. When our eyes meet, he scoops me up like I'm a princess or something and takes me to his quarters despite my angry protests and punches.

* * *

He holds my skinny wrists in a single fist and pins me up against the headboard of his enormous bed. "What the fuck are you doing, you madman!" I yell. He smiles sadistically and runs a finger across my face.

"Such a cutie. Tell me, my Italiano flor*, what so happens to be your name?" His face is unbearably close to mine as he whispers my new Spanish nickname. There's nowhere to hide my blushing face now that he's unbuttoning my filthy shirt.

"Like I'd tell YOU, bastard." I growl under my breath, trying to turn my head away. "Just let me go so I can get back to my brother." He takes hold of my chin again and turns my face toward his.

"Sorry, that can't happen until you die." Die? From what? Wasn't he just going to keep me for entertainment? "Or if I get you pregnant. Then you won't be fun anymore~." He says this as an obvious joke, but does this mean he wants to fuck me until I die?

"Shit! You fucking horny bastard! Let me go! No way I'd let you do that to me!" I shriek, angrily trying to pull myself out of his grip. Now he's removing my pants to reveal everything. I'm completely paralyzed as he starts handling my dick.

He grins. "You're hard." I blush intensely, unable to fight back the fear building up in my chest. He lets go of me for a moment to remove his jacket and shirt to avoid dirtying them; what was coming just about stopped the flow of air to my lungs.

He grabs my legs and pushes them far apart to open up my asshole. My heart feels like it has stopped beating. I grab onto his shoulders and try to push him away, but he's significantly bigger and stronger than I. The moment he enters, a burning pain rips through my body, like I'm about to be torn in half. I gasp to try to hold back my screams of pain. No. I can't admit defeat to this bastard.

The pain becomes ten times worse when the fire starts to scorch the inside of my body, finally yanking the cries from my throat. My tears stream down my red cheeks, and I lose my grip on his muscular shoulders, making me collapse onto the bed. For the first time since he began to steal away my virginity, he looks at my face and sees my intense pain and fear. His eyes widen with guilt and surprise, and the ripping pain pulls out of my body, yanking another scream from my lips.

My body is too frightened and weak to get away now, leaving me even more vulnerable than I was than before. At first, I expected him to get over his guilt and put himself inside of me again, but instead, he pulls me up in his strong arms, burying my face in his neck. "I'm sorry..." He whispers. Since I grew up with a little boy that never wanted to show his true feelings, I've developed the ability to see people's emotions through their actions, and I can hear the real sorrow and guilt and his voice. I silently tell him that I accept his apology by reaching around him and weakly hugging him in return. For some unknown reason, I want to stay in this embrace for a long time.

* * *

My entire body is still quivering from the pain and terror as my naked body is hidden beneath the sheets of the Captain's bed. I worry that I may be visible through the plain white sheets, but push the thought away since I decide that I can at least trust him for now. He sits on the side of the bed with his head shamefully held in his hands. He was still missing his shirt, but I don't mind, he is a very pleasant sight, with the morning light shining in on him.

After what he did to me the night before, he lay with my naked body held in his arms protectively for the remainder of the night. I really kind of liked it; he smelled like the ocean breeze. "Lovino Vargas." I grumble quietly as I cover my face with the sheets.

I can see his gray silhouette through the white fabric look up. Shit, he can see my junk, then. He reaches over my body, gently pries my fingers off the sheets, and holds my hand to his lips and kisses it. _Okay, so you decide to be the gentleman NOW?_

"You're name is just as cute as you are." I scowl when I blush even more at the jackass's compliment. "I'm going to tell you now, you will be my little toy now until I decide that you can go free, understood?" _Toy? Like hell, you jerk._ "You may go anywhere you wish to on this ship, but my crew will keep a close eye on you in case you think that you can just swim away." _Fine. At least I can do something on this damn boat. _I was worried that I'd have to make an emo corner for this room.

I jump when he places a hand on my chest and starts to move it around my torso. I throw the sheets off me. "What the hell are you doing?!" When I sit up, a sharp pain shoots up from my ass. I moan and lie down again, clutching the lower part of my stomach; I really hope that I didn't give him another erection. His eyes are full of concern when he looks my bare chest. He carefully pulls the sheets off the rest of my body, this time I'm unable to fight back.

"You're seventeen, right, Lovi?" I nodded weakly. "Do you know how underweight you are?"

I laugh nervously. "Like I've had money to bother going to the doctor. Let alone get food. That damn mayor squeezed us all dry."

"That asshole. I can't believe he wasn't making all that damn money himself." He growls through his teeth as he looks at my weak body. There is an eerily long silence. "Is this why you need to get back to you're brother?"

"Yes, he's dying. If he doesn't food sometime soon, that is." I chuckle. "If I know Feli, then he's probably already looking for work with the merchants that sail in all the time."

He rubs his temples. "I'm not sure if we can turn back, though. By now, the Italian fleet has probably already arrived at your town to wait for us in case we return." He's right, but I'm actually happy that a bloodthirsty pirate like him is worried for the family of a prisoner like me. "I'll get Francis to choose out some new clothes and have Yao cook you some food."

Yao sounds like a Chinese name to me even though I've never met a real person from the Far East. "Um, is that the oriental man from last night?" I whisper as I slowly cover my exposed body with the sheets again.

When he nods, I can't help but ask, "How did he get here? He doesn't really seem like the pirate type to me."

He laughs. "True, we actually met him with Ivan in England when they were traders from their home countries. Yao came from Hong Kong and Ivan from Russia. They fell in love not long after they met and started a sexual relationship. Because of that, they were sentenced to be executed for their 'crimes against the Holy Church of England', but we saved them and promised to take them back to Hong Kong to escape those discriminating bastards." They were going to die because they were homosexuals. I really hate how the the damn government will kill people just because of their sexuality.

When he sees me furrow my eyebrows with disgust, he says, "That's why I never leave the ship when we dock at my own home country of Spain. Francis won't get off either." Had those two been in a sexual relationship too? I actually feel kind of jealous. "If they knew that the two of us were on this ship, they'd have us dragged off and burned like faggots."** [Notice: I highly suggest that you read the part on this at the end of the story.]

I wasn't the biggest fan of this jackass that stole me away from my family and raped me out of nowhere, but he didn't deserve that kind of death. Okay, maybe I did like him a little bit, maybe I wanted him to hold me to his warm chest again, maybe that is. I could tell that he really had a good heart, and I admired that he actually showed compassion unlike me, I loved that about him. Like hell I would tell him that, though!

* * *

**Not sure if I ended this chapter too well, but that's okay since Sekaiichi Hatsukoi episodes end like this. This is the first time I've actually written a sex scene in the first person from the uke since I'm a virgin, but I've put on tampons before, so I have an idea what it feels like, those things make you feel like you're walking funny. (-_-;) I'll never be able to do it from the point of view from the seme though, since I don't have a dick and it would be damn weird to write it from the seme's point of view. **

***- Italiano Flor is Spanish for Italian flower, but it is kind of obvious since they sound the same. **

****- Okay, now we've all heard the term 'faggot' used to describe a gay person, but most people nowadays don't know what the term comes from in the first place. The word 'faggot' was originally a slang term in England for cigar or cigarette, (Ex: Hey, can ya light up me faggot?) this is why most Americans don't know the original meaning. Now, back when churches practically ruled European countries, they disapproved of homosexuals because supposedly, so did the Bible. When people were discovered to be gay, they were captured in groups and would be stripped naked, then they would all be tied to a large post in the middle of town and would be burned alive for everyone to see. So they would be burned like a 'faggot' or a cigar. Disgusting, isn't it? And it's 100% true. We must spread the word to end it, because most people who use it don't know what it really says when they use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, sorry if I took so long. I honestly didn't know where the storyline would go from the previous chapter, but now I'm just putting out whatever the hell I can, cause I don't want to disappoint you people. BTW, the GerIta story is gonna take awhile since I can't write more than two stories at once since it puts too much stress on my mind with my schoolwork and social life (and my slight insanity. I've been feeling really stabby recently.) But I also plan on writing a RoChu fanfic that goes with this story, but it's going to be a prequel. So look forward to them if you like those pairings! Kisses! **

* * *

Well, after raping me and just about scaring me shitless, the stupid bastard decides to scare me even more and calls in the creepy Frenchman. "Bonjour, my sweet little boy!" The way he says 'little boy' makes me want to run for my life. "Now, we don't have any clothes that are exactly your size since your so small..." He says 'small' with a cough. My eyebrow twitches with irritation. "However! My amazing sense of fashion has found you clothes that will compliment your cute face perfectly!"

_Does this moron ever shut up?_ "NOW!" He suddenly dumps the clothes into my twiggy arms, plops down on a chair, yanks a pen and sketchbook out of the bag at his side. "Strip!" _EXCUSE ME?! _

"That's enough, Francis! Get out! Leave him be!" Damn. Just when I was about to pulverize him too. The blond oddball whines. "Aw, come on now, Antonio! Why not?" Antonio. That's right, I hadn't heard the bastard's name until now. Antonio shoos Francis out of the room and slams the door that shakes chills right to my bones when I realize that we're alone yet again. _How the hell did I get myself into this mess?_

I can feel my cheeks heat up. Dammit. I turn on my heels, hoping that he didn't notice. "Don't you want to get out of those things? What's taking you?" He asks, walking up behind me.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE ON THIS DAMN SHIP KNOWS WHAT PRIVACY IS!" I shout, wanting to flick him really off badly; but I decide not to out of fear that he'll actually do it again.

He jumps when he hears my explosive wrath, but he quickly shakes it off. Antonio lets out a sigh. "We're both men. Now calm down." He sits me down on the bed and begins to undo my buttons. His hands are so gentle now as they handle me that I almost forget the pain he caused me the night before. After stripping me, he scowls in disgust again at how much I've been starved as he starts putting on my new shirt. It's unusual, but it's kind of nice that someone is watching over me so protectively and lovingly. I don't like him, but I know that Antonio is a good person.

* * *

I squint my eyes as I step out into the morning sun. When I take in a deep breath of the cool sea breeze, I feel as if I'm back home in Sicily on the docks that I enjoy to waste time on. I open my eyes and look around. Now that I'm not surrounded by a bunch of thugs I can actually see the incredible design of the ship.

"It looks like you stole it from the Royal Navy or something!" I gasp, my mouth agape.

"That's exactly how I got it!" He laughs.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelp.

He completely ignores me and shouts out to a man standing on the upper deck. (Forgive me, I don't know ship parts other than starboard and command deck. Okay, the second one might only be on Star Trek.) "Isn't that right, Gilbert?"

The creepy red-eyed albino cackles. "Of course! Not even the royal army can fight off this awesomeness and my FIVE METERS!" (I might be quoting the amazing crazypony37 there, but now, me and my friends always refer to Prussia as 'the one with the awesome five meters')

When he says 'five meters', all the color drains from my face. _Wouldn't it hurt if you were always walking around with your junk dragging on the ground?_ I decide not to mention it, knowing that I would later regret it. Thankfully, the horny albino is called away, leaving me and Antonio.

"So... Is everyone on this ship a... You know..." I'm too nervous to even mention the word after what Antonio had told me earlier about the judgement that 'his kind' receives.

At first, the moron looks confused, but then makes a face that says,_ 'my brain actually connected a circuit!' _"Oh! No, I decided that this ship would carry anyone that is unwanted and is in the need for money, kind of to provide a sanctuary for them. We have Jews, escaped slaves, orientals, gays, and the unlucky few that are blamed for crimes they never committed."

He looks around and gestures to a young blond man with bright emerald eyes. "You see that boy? His name is Vash Zwingli, he's an outlaw from Switzerland. He and his sister worked for a powerful duke until Vash found out that his boss was raping his little sister every other night. He accidentally walked in on his boss when he heard odd sounds coming from the bedroom, and what he found infuriated him so much that he sliced off the man's penis then shot him in the head three times. His sister almost committed suicide afterwards. It's absolutely horrid to make someone so young feel like they can't live in this world anymore out of shame."

"Uh... You were forcing yourself on me just last night."

He acts as if the memory suddenly occurred to him after ten years. There's a long pause before he gives me a gentlemanly smile. "Now, I know that you would like to spend time with me, but I must attend to my duties as captain. If you'd like some food, the kitchen is just over there, I'm sure Yao would be happy to feed you." Then he prances away and disappears after ascending the staircase that leads to the deck that the important looking albino was standing on. I stand there for a minute wondering what the fuck had just happened, but a shake my head and walk toward the room that Antonio pointed to. _Up yours, you stuck up, idiotic Spaniard._

* * *

The room is stuffy and smells of all sorts of foreign spices that make my mouth water. I loosen my collar from the steam that heats the room. Across the little room, there is the small man from the evening before sitting at a table peeling potatoes. _He must be Yao._

The oriental man looks up from his work when he hears the door open and smiles sweetly at me. "Oh, 你好! You're the one that was given to the captain, correct?"

"Um, yes, thank you for helping me yesterday." I quiver at the memory of the man that had threatened me.

"I must apologize for Ivan, he's not quite adjusted to the way that, ah, 'the average person' should act. Anyway, I was worried when I saw how small you were, so I prepared some food for you." _WHERE HAS THIS ANGEL BEEN ALL MY LIFE?! _He walks over to a steamer, takes the metal container off the top, removes it's lid and places it on the container that was below it.

"I assumed that you wouldn't want chicken feet or jellyfish, so I just steamed you some char siu buns." He leads me to the table and sets the plate of three white buns. I skip questioning what he said about chicken feet and jellyfish, and take a bite of one of the sticky little balls. The part on the outside is sweet with a cake-like consistency while it is filled with chopped pork in a savory, red sauce. It's almost like one of those fancy pastries that only the filthy rich can afford.

I swallow. "I don't deserve to have a delicacy like this..."

Yao laughs. "Don't worry! Where I'm from, this is home cooking! I made it for the orphaned children all the time!" I try to think of how something so delicate could be eaten by almost anyone. "Now, eat up, or you'll never grow any taller!" He giggles.

I do as he says and continue eating while Yao tells stories about the crew members and the explains how things go onboard. As I listen to him, I can't help but wonder why someone so kind could love someone as demonic as Ivan.

Then a question arises in my mind. "I was curious, um, may I ask why you wear such heavy clothes in the middle of the Mediterranean?"

He blushes. "Ah yes... I knew someone would eventually ask me about this..." He reaches down and unbuttons the bottom of his jacket to expose a stomach that's swollen like a woman about halfway through a pregnancy. My eyes get huge, and I can't hold back the urge to reach out and touch it. _It's firm! Holy shit, it's real! _He smiles, his cheeks bright red. "Ivan made it possible."

"I didn't know..." My eyes were close to popping out of my head from surprise. "How did Ivan make it possible in the first place?"

As if it's something that one says everyday, he grins and says happily, "Satanic ritual~!" I gag on my own saliva. "If you'd like, I can ask him if he can do the same to you; after all, I can tell just by your expression that you're jealous~!"

I start to get flustered. _Do I look like I'm in love with someone? _"A-am not! I don't have someone-" Suddenly, the image of a sparkling Antonio acting smooth pops into my head. [Author: Not in an Edward Cullen sense, mind you.] I feel my cheeks heat up. _Shit, does this guy think I'm actually in love with that idiot? _

"I knew it! You're blushing." He beams as he buttons up his jacket. "You're still young, so I don't blame you if you don't understand the feeling. You'll know it once you have REAL sex with that person." _Does this mean that I'll be forced to love that bastard even more every time he rapes me? _

* * *

When I finished eating, I thanked Yao for the food and left him in the middle of his giggle fit. I was probably blushing intensely from all of the dirty thoughts I was having that involved Antonio. I close the door and let out a sigh. _Thank God that the bastard didn't go in there with me._

I let out a sigh of relief and turn, only to find my face about an inch away from Gilbert's. He gives me a huge grin. "'Sup?" My entire body tenses up. If he didn't have red eyes, I probably wouldn't have been so freaked out, but he's creepy either way. I try to tell him to get away from me, but he cuts me off. "So, you're the captain's new little play thing, are you? He does like the pitiful little boy-girl types! Kesesese! I bet you've already fallen for him, just like all the girls that he runs into.~"

"HUH?! No way I'm in love with that nutcase!" _Why does everyone insist on bugging me about this? I'm not in love with him! _

He completely ignores the remark and continues. "But unlike those girls, you were seductive enough to get him into bed with you, whorewad."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME-?" I try to throw a punch, but he snatches my tiny fist in midair in a single hand.

"Kesesese! You're cute when you're angry! You kind of remind me of Daniel-" A tanned hand grabs his shoulder, and much to my dismay, it's none other than the captain.

"That's enough now, Gilbert. Return to your duties." His eyes and voice are icy with anger. The albino simply grins and shrugs then ducks out of Antonio's way and walks off with a spring in his step as if nothing happened.

"Honestly..." He growls with a sigh. "I'm sorry about him. He just likes to tease anyone that reminds him of the guy he was in love with."

_That jerk thinks I'm cute? _I start to wonder what his lover was like.

"If he would just apologize to Daniel, we wouldn't have this problem. After all, he had every reason to be pissed." He scowls. "We kind of have the same taste in people, so he'll probably mess with you a lot." He slides his arm around my waist and pulls me into a warm, gentle kiss. "But don't worry, I'll kick his ass if you get fed up with him." He smiles and strokes my bright scarlet cheek.

_I don't want everyone onboard to see this, it's embarrassing!_ "Keep it for later..." I growl.

He grins mischievously. "Of course~."

I'm going to test what Yao told me earlier about love... I know that it's not going to be fun, though. Maybe.

* * *

**You people have no clue how much stress I am putting on my head with all my damn homework and the two fanfics that I have going at the moment. Not to mention that I think I need to start taking crazy pills because I really wanted to chop up my chemistry teacher's children in front of him. Does that make me crazy? Actually, singing after school kind of helps the stress. Try singing along to a nice, soothing song that you like after school, it kind of helps, actually.**

**I plan to get in another sex scene in the next chapter. I will try my absolute best to be mature and make it nice and long, but I'm not making any guarantees, since I'm slightly insane and my parents aren't any more mature than six year olds, so you can tell that they're not good influences. (My mom says 'poopiness') LOL. **

**Anyway, thanks for the advice, I recently joined the site, so I'm not used to everything yet. Kisses!~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm gonna jump at another sex scene attempt, and since I'm still not mature, I'm not making any guarantees that it'll be NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICC CCCCEEEE AND LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG. But still, you know you still enjoy it! I apologize for taking so long on this chapter, I had another fanfic that I had to update, and since I was going to have a Jewish celebration later in this chapter, I had to think of all the holidays and which one to choose. Hanukah is way too late in the year and the era is too early for Yom Ha'atzmaut and Yom HaShoah, then I was arguing with myself about whether I should choose Pesah or Purim, but I chose Purim because the celebration is a lot crazier. I bet most of you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about, huh? **

* * *

_Even though it has only been one day since the bastard forced himself on me, I still had promised him another night. WELL, I HAD NO CHOICE, THE BASTARD PRACTICALLY MADE ME HIS OWN PERSONAL PROSTITUTE! Plus, I want to test the advice Yao gave me about finding out if you love someone... Ugh, I have no clue why I'm doing this. Please God, protect Feli and I from being constantly raped for the rest of our lives. I honestly hope that Feli is in a much better position than I am, because I know it's going to be a long time before I claw myself out of this pit that I've dug for myself._

* * *

I stare at the beautiful orange sky accompanied by the dark sea with gold light ricocheting off it's surface. _Shit, nightfall is nearing._ It's only a little while before it's time to have the 'date' that I ARRANGED between the captain and I. I break out in a cold sweat just by thinking about it.

A thought arises I my mind. _That's right, last night I was too scared to even check how large his manhood was... _I start to worry. _It did hurt like hell. _[Note: and yes, the size of one another's manhood is pretty much what men are constantly worried about.]

Suddenly, a strong arm snatches me up around the waist. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I scream. I know it's the bastard, I can smell the alcohol and tomatoes.

He grins at me and laughs. "With a mouth like that, you should have become a sailor earlier!" I struggle against his powerful grip to no avail. "Now, shall we go?"

"Wait!-" He looks at me, raising his eyebrows. I look around the deck. I can't stand to let anyone else hear this. "Be gentler this time, please? Don't try to kill me."

His eyes soften and he smiles. "Of course, I'm sorry about last night. You were too cute, I COULD BARELY CONTROL MYSELF!" I shriek when he yells the last part for the entire crew to hear.

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" I scream as he carries me to his quarters, laughing at my anger.

* * *

Antonio pushes a hand up underneath my shirt and smiles. "How nice, you're in much better condition than yesterday." He's right. Yao had fed me two hearty meals today, and had also given me a refreshing sponge bath. (When he had finished, I discovered that I wasn't quite as tan as I thought I was. Yeah, disgusting.)

"Now, do you want me to go nice and slow, or fast?" Honestly, I don't know which is a better choice, but I do know that neither of them will be all too pleasant for me.

"Just get it over with..." I grunt. "But... Don't be too harsh..."

He smiles and strokes my face with the back of his hand. "As you wish."

* * *

**Da annoying-ass author: I apologize, but I need to tell this part from the third person because I have no clue what a real sexual orgasm is like. I'm a virgin, but I have gotten lady boners before. (You know how. LOL!) **

* * *

"You're too tense, you have to relax." Antonio told Lovino softly as he pushed his legs apart. Only then did Lovino realize how tightly he was clenching his fists and curling his toes. He felt foolish. They had only just stripped down, he shouldn't have been so terrified; after all, Antonio had promised that he would be gentler this time.

Lovino took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that he would be alright. "There, good." Antonio whispered. He leaned away for a moment to pick up a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. The Spaniard poured some of it into his hand and rubbed his fingertips in it. Lovino swallowed, realizing what it was for.

Antonio then leaned over Lovino and kissed him along his neck, leading up to his lips; he did so to distract Lovino from his oil covered fingers tracing rings around his entrance. Antonio laced the fingers of his free hand with Lovino's and started to slowly let himself into Lovino.

A high pitched moan cut through the air. Lovino clenched his teeth, forcing himself to keep his cries inside and threw his arms around Antonio for comfort. He clutched as tightly as he could to Antonio's shoulders. The oil made it slide in quite easily, but it didn't relieve the awkward pain of another person's body being inside of him.

As Lovino's body lurched upward, Antonio took the chance to loop his arm around Lovino and pull him upright onto his lap. He cried out as it went in even deeper than before. He pinned Lovino up against the wall and continued kissing him passionately, tongue and all.

* * *

I clung tightly to Antonio, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. At first, I was terrified that it would hurt so bad that I would breathe my last on this very bed; but I want to stay like this with this hopelessly romantic Spaniard for as long as possible. It hurts so bad and I'm sticky all over, but it's still so pleasurable. I love the feeling of his strong arms embracing me, and his skin that's smooth as silk. _God, I feel like such a girly slut. But hell, this guy really knows how to love! Wait... Then is this what love really feels like?_

I feel like I've forgotten how to speak, my breathing is quickening along with my heart rate... _Why? Was Yao right? _Antonio finally wrenches away from my lips to breathe. "Are you still afraid?" My eyes are probably all dreamy and out of it. I clench them shut and shake my head a bit.

_Get a hold of yourself, you idiot. _No matter what I tell myself, my mouth practically operates itself, making words I never wanted him to hear spill out. "Stay here... Don't leave me... I don't want anyone else taken away from me." _Aw, shit._

He smiles. "Do you miss your brother?" This gentleness, the worry he showed for me, I love it so much. I always did the worrying and looking out for, and finally someone is doing it for me.

I rest my forehead on his and mutter under my breath, "Yes. I miss him." He leans forward and kisses my neck once more. "But I'm glad that at least you're here with me." Not again. _STUPID! _

And for another night, I slept in his firm arms, happy that someone was finally caring for me, defending my life. Damn, it's only been two days and I'm already falling for this guy.

* * *

I'm all alone in this enormous bed. Antonio had to leave early because we had docked and he had some affairs to take care of on land. I don't like this feeling of being alone. I groan an finally hobble out of bed to clean myself (inside and out) and get dressed so I can get the hell out of here.

* * *

The moment I come out on deck, my heart nearly stops when I see the sight before me. We're completely surrounded by other enormous trading ships from across the world, not to mention the PARTHENON overlooking the city at the top of a hill in the distance. _We're in Athens._

I stand there for a moment, completely dumbfounded that I am actually in one of the most incredible cities in all of the Mediterranean. I break out of my trance when I hear the furious voice of a middle aged man that reminds me a bit too much of that damn baker back home. "Get your hands off that! I don't do business with your kind, now scram you damn kikes!" I look down, seeing an old trader screaming at some men that I recognize. _They belong to our crew..._

The Russian giant Ivan steps past the scowling Jewish crewmen. "They're with me. Let them buy, they're paying customers."

"Like hell I care if they're with you! They'll drive away my regulars! Plus they're lying, cheating, fu-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The fucker swings around to look an important looking man right in the eye. He has tired eyes, wavy jaw length hair, and a scowl that said, _you are SO fired._ "You heard the man, they are paying customers their creed doesn't matter. I'll speak with you later." He apologized to Ivan, who had just sent the Jews back onboard to avoid any other problems.

I hurry to the three men that have returned to the ship. "Don't mind him. He's one of those types that bitch about every little thing." I glare at the fat bastard as he attempts to apologize to Ivan.

"Nah, don't worry. We're used to that kind of treatment. Anywhere we go, people always treat us like that just because we're 'kikes'." _Stupid bastard. What had these men ever done to him?_

"But no matter, we won't let them ruin Purim for us." They grin at me. _Huh? That man was treating them like animals, how could they be smiling?_

Just then, the kitchen door opens and Yao emerges from within. "Hey, can you three help me with the food? Two isn't enough." The three nod to him and run off in Yao's direction.

* * *

Antonio finally returned to the ship around midday, looking absolutely exhausted. "What happened?" I notice that his hands are bruised and begin to fret.

"Huh? Oh, the guy we were trying to negotiate with was being difficult, so we had to teach him a bit about how loans work." Never mind.

"Um, I heard some men talking about Purim, do you know what that is?" I'd been wondering for awhile, because every Jew that ever set foot on Sicily was chased away, I had no clue what those men had been talking about.

"Oh that's right, it is that time of year. I can't believe I forgot." He rubs the back of his neck shamefully. "Here come with me." When he takes my bony hand in his, I can't help but smile. I like holding onto his warm, protective hands.

He throws the kitchen door open happily. Today, the kitchen table is surrounded by six men; the three from earlier, a teenage boy with curly hair, and two old guys with enormous beards. They all look up and beam as soon as they see the captain. "Shalom!"** He greets.

The two old men get up and the three of them start conversing wildly in Yiddish. "Y-you speak Yiddish?" I stammer, surprised that he could speak that as well as Spanish, English, Greek, and Italian. Honestly, that would be too hard on my brain to be able to speak all of them fluently.

"Of course, then my family wouldn't call me 'daddy'!"

"Your crew calls you 'daddy'?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

One of the old men cackles. "Dat's right, mommy! Just some advice, but all Jewish mothers always having to be going, 'Are ya hungry?'" The other men burst into laughter.

"Wait, what?! I never agreed to be called 'mommy'! How is that suddenly my nickname?!" I like Antonio, but why am I suddenly his wife?!

"The shtup, if course!"** He gives me a toothy grin. The others hoot and whistle._ That can't be good..._

"Now, now, Abraham, there's no need for such vulgar words." He sighs, holding in the laughter as he pats the old man's head. _DAMN, THIS REALLY ISN'T GOOD!_

During all this madness, Yao entered the kitchen followed by Ivan, who was carrying a large vat of what was probably oil. "Stop messing around, you crazy old farts! Do you want latkas or what?!"** He jokes. I then realize why they had been in here. In front of all of them are bowls with boiled potatoes ready to be mashed.

"Yes ma'am!" They shout merrily, getting back to mashing the potatoes.

"Honestly, they're just as crazy as the old Chinese people back home." He smirks at their playfulness. "Anyway, they requested that I cook latkas for Purim since it's one of their favorites, you should come celebrate tonight, it'll be fun! You can drink to your hearts content!"

* * *

The celebration was actually a lot crazier than I thought it would be. There was happy music playing wildly and people were dancing like there was no tomorrow, even if they weren't Jewish. There were so many of barrels of rum that were brought in that the albino and the Frenchman went all out and got wasted in the first ten minutes. Then out of nowhere, the two drunken idiots started singing some off-tune song about Jake the Dog and Finn the Human. The old man, Abraham, was telling a story in Yiddish to some people in the corner, but he had to shout over the music to tell it.

I pigged out on some of the latkas (which were delicious) before Anotonio grabbed my hand and we began to dance to a slow, softer song. I blush and bury my face in his shirt, embarrassed to be seen dancing with man. (And for having the female role) I see Yao and Ivan dancing as well, along a few other male couples. My embarrassment fades, and I reveal my scarlet face for the world to see. A few days ago, I would have asked why, but now I know that I love this man with all my heart.

* * *

**Guuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... That took me fucking forever to write... Now I'm just depending on auto correct to write the author's note. Blegh. I've been really stressed recently from all the sudden schoolwork I have. Yeah I'm crazier than usual now, so I'm considering about making more meditation time for myself, but anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I think that the next one might be the final one, but I can't be sure.**

****Okay, first off, 'shalom' is a Hebrew blessing used to say hello and goodbye. 'Shtup' is a vulgar Yiddish word for intercourse, so that's why all those Jewish guys were cracking up. And latkas are potato pancakes that are a traditional food for Hanukkah, but it's still a Jewish favorite; my dad says that the ones his mom used to make were really good.**


	5. Apologies

So so so so so SO sorry, but I'm not sure if I will be able to update these stories in awhile. I'm being completely bombarded by assignments, my schedule is fucked up beyond imagination, my great uncle is in the hospital, and I am lacking an enormous amount of self esteem and energy. I sincerely apologize and I thank you all graciously for your patience and support. I'm really really sorry.


End file.
